cawtoolfandomcom-20200215-history
Sturgeon Bay
Sturgeon Bay is a populated fan-made world for The Sims 3, ''situated on the shores of the vast Great Lakes (no relation to Great Lakes, USA - Canada). Specifications *Requires: WA, AMB, LN, GEN, PETS, SHT, FL *Premade Residential Sims with Information texts that install with the world. *Premade Homeless Sims: Bouncers, Paparazzi, etc. *Premade Service NPCs *Various Spawners *Original ''AMB ''Lots. *Original ''LN ''Lots. *Original ''PETS ''and ''SHT Lots. *17 Residential Lots *40 Community Lots *57 Total Lots *Approximately 70-80 sims *Mid-Engine machine. Lots of Trees and a fairly decent amount of Sims. Theme Description: The town lies along the banks of the Great Lakes, which being so large, one cannot see the other shoreline. This will give the feeling of being on the ocean. The town and surrounding area will be very green, with the peninsula being quite low, flooded, and possible slightly swampy. There will be a River Delta running through the right side, which will leave a silt deposit along the banks. The coast is studded with beaches many of them private, and secluded due to the rock outlets from land. A lot of the area along the shoreline will be shallow, with a reef forming the Skillagagee Island (inaccessible). Out off of the peninsula is an old abandoned lighthouse, crumbling atop a massive rock tower, much like the sea forts of yore. The peninsula is generally swampy, and divided into 3 low lying islands: Temperance Island, Goose Island, and the furthest island, Wagoushance Island. Wagoushance point will be a small national park, studded with evergreens and trees. The residential area is generally on the lower area near the shore, with a little plateau just up above with a few houses. and baove that is a second plateau, which houses the town. The town has 2 main square: Promenade square and Capitol Square. The promenade has streets and shops on both side, while the Capitol square is more political building such as the police station and the town hall. below both is Main street, housing the market, the gym, and a dance club. off to the side is the Industrial-ish type area, with a fire department, a dive bar, and a laundromat. Off to the side even further are the ports, the hospital and the military base. Below on the residential plateau is Trade Square, an art district with an art gallery, a library, and a school. All will be custom built using the rugs. The main roads are asphalt, albeit in a slight state of disrepair, and the other rodas (most of them, actually) are dirt, leading to the houses and the parks and beaches. The right area of the map is generally the richer residential district. Skillagagee Island will contain the modern lighthouse. Climate: Very grey, dense fog. occasionally there will be sunlight to give a realistic light hearted look to the area. If a weather expansion is released, I will update the world for snow and rain. A dramatic sunset if not foggy, and a wonderful view of the opposite peninsula, with the red sun setting over the abandoned lighthouse. Inhabitants: Generally Fisherman, there will also be a few politicians, an old sea captain, rich folk wanting an adventure or a gorgeous view, a family whose goal is to modernize and reinvent the town, and a struggling artist. Motifs: The town is very quiet and calm, a fishing atmosphere to it, The captain tells his sea shanties at the dive bar, while a nice old lady runs the bookstore down the street. Very peaceful, and at times very foggy. Gallery Sturgeon Bay Logo 1.jpg|Sturgeon Bay Teaser Photo 11069563.jpg|Concept Waugoshance_Point_21216_7.jpg|Concept D9Pd5.jpg|Concept Plan CLoudy 3.18.png|Cloudy Weather Insanely Stormy.png|Stormy Weather Fog Sunny 3,18.png|Sunny Weather Weather 3,18.png|Normal Weather TEaser 2 copy.jpg|Teaser 2 Finished Terrain.png|Finished Terrain Details Residential Lots (by Number): 1. 30x30 2. 40x30 3. 30x20 4. 20x20 5. 20x20 6. 40x20 7. 40x30 8. 30x30 9. 30x20 10. 30x20 11. 30x20 12. 40x30 13. 40x30 14. 40x40 15. 40x40 16. 40x30 17. 40x30 Community Lots (by number; minus parks): 1. Cemetery (30x30) 2. Parking Lot/Small Park (20x10) 3. National Park/Small Park (30x20) 4. Hospital (40x30) 5. Dive bar (30x20) 6. Fire Station (30x30) 7. Laundromat (30x20) 8. Military Base (40x30) 9. Restaurant/Bistro (30x20) 10. Private Venue (30x20) 11. Cafe/Diner (30x20) 12. Book Store (40x20) 13. Movie Theater (40x20) 14. Spa (40x20) 15. Town Hall/ Small Park (40x30) 16. Police Station (30x20) 17. Salon/Tattoo Parlor (35x20) 18. Market (35x2) 19. Corporate Plaza (35x20) 20. Pet Store (35x20) 21. Gym (35x20) 22. Parking Lot/Small Park (20x10) 23. Art Gallery/Maritime Museum (30x20) 24. Library (30x20) 25. School (30x20) 26. Hangout/Overlook (30x30) 27. Parking Lot/Small Park (20x10) 28. Beach (50x20) 29. Overlook/Small Park (20x20) 30. Hidden Tomb/Hangout (30x20) 31. Criminal Hideout (30x30) 32. Junkyard/Port (20x20) 33. Small Park/Abandoned Lighthouse (20x20) 34. Small Park/Campground (30x20) 35. Coffee Shop (30x20) 36. Pet Park (40x20) 37. Small Venue (30x20) Parks (Town Squares): 1. Trade Square (30x20) 2. Capitol Square (60x10) 3. Promenade Square (60x10) Links ModTheSims Thread Sturgeon Bay Blog Riptide651 05:14, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Worlds Category:Worlds by Riptide651 Category:Lakes Category:Coastal Category:Foggy Category:Populated Category:Fishing Category:Small Category:Wilderness Category:Victorian